


Together

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Comfort, Conversations, Cressi, Established Relationship, FC Barcelona, Heart-to-Heart, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Some Humor, Some Sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo misses a penalty kick against Manchester City in a Champions League game (24/2/15) and Cristiano has an opinion about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Based on something I read about Messi sitting alone in the locker room for 20 minutes after the game.

“Hey…”

“Hey.”

“Heard you had a bad day yesterday.”

“You could say that.”

“It’s okay, you know.”

“Easy for…”

“I know you’re not going to finish that sentence.”

“Sorry…”

“No, I…you. Fuck, Leo. You’re human.”

“Yeah.”

“Your kick was blocked by Joe Hart, mine was by a nineteen year old goalkeeper who never played in Champions before.”

“That’s different.”

“Bullshit. You know you’re amazing,” Cristiano insisted.

“So are you,” Leo replied softly.

“What I wouldn’t give to be with you right now. It broke my heart to hear what you did after the match.”

“I wish you were here, too. You know I like to be alone after things like that.”

“I do know because I’m the same way, but Leo?”

“Hmm?”

“Your team won.”

“I know.”

“Shit happens, trust me, I know.”

Leo chuckled softly, “Cris…”

“It’s been a couple weeks and they’re still talking about it,” Cristiano sighed.

“It was the dance.”

Cristiano could hear Leo’s smile through the phone, “Oh really? The dance.”

“Definitely. You’re always so serious and that…that was…”

“Awful.”

“Well, I was going to say sexy.”

“You never say sexy. Ever. Not even in bed.”

“I do, too!”

Cristiano let out a soft laugh, “Okay, you’ve maybe said it once.”

“More than once.”

“Mmmhmm. Will you the next time we’re together?”

“Only if you do the dance.”

“Leo…”

“What? How can I say it’s sexy if you don’t do the dance?”

“I wasn’t even talking about the…never mind. Okay, fine. I’ll do it just for you.”

“Te amo.”

“You play so dirty, but I love you, too.”

“I’m innocent.”

“Tell that to someone who doesn’t know you.”

Leo laughed and his smile went from ear to ear.

Cristiano smiled softly, “Feeling better?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“No need to thank me. I’ll see you soon? Maybe?”

“As soon as possible.”

“Funny how a two hour plane ride can seem like such long distance, hmm?” Cristiano mused.

“Feels like you're oceans away.”

“Same. Good luck this weekend.”

“You, too,” Leo replied softly before hanging up. It always amazed him how a short conversation could make him feel better. Cristiano always knew the right things to say and do. 

The Argentine sighed as he laid in his cold, empty bed. He couldn’t help but long for the day when they were both retired and they could simply just be together, for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> You can read the sequel [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3465719).


End file.
